Many sexual stimulation devices are presently available for use by both men or women with or without a partner. These devices can be strictly manual or may include a vibrating mechanism, and may be used either internally to stimulate the vagina and G-spot, or externally to stimulate the clitoris, and may also provide penial or anal stimulation depending upon their design and dimensions. Some such devices have drawbacks, which embodiments of the massager illustratively described herein can overcome.
For example, the selection of erogenous stimulation devices presently available lack both upgradeability and interoperability that would allow a purchaser to enter the market for such stimulators at a reasonable price and then upgrade the functionality and expand their collection of devices over time without sacrificing the initial investment, due to the ability to interchange the modular components and capitalize on their cross-functionality.